It is an advantage of the measuring cable that it can be deflected by substantial deflection angles in the portion outside of the inlet opening from the inlet opening into all transversal directions, thus the attachment point does not have to be exactly in line with the exit direction.
It is an advantage of a measuring band that it has a higher service life than a measuring cable, however, outside of the inlet opening it can only be deflected in a plane that is defined by the radial plane of the winding drum, but not transversal thereto.